Tallahassee
by Miss poetry
Summary: Neal chose not to listen to August and his decision changed the fate of Storybrooke.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Tallahassee

Part I

Neal Cassidy was smiling as he entered the cheap motel where Emma was sleeping. He looked at his watch it was two am but at least he was really close to getting rid of the watches. He had never been able to feel a connection with anyone, but with Emma it was different, she was his light. One more day and they would be in Tallahassee. He takes off his shoes and jacket and lays in bed next to her and dreams about a life with her.

The next morning Emma was the first one out bed she looked through her purse for money so they could have breakfast only to find none. Although they were young she knew they needed to get serious about a job, shoplifting was okay for now but she needed stability. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that they both robbed the same car. She looked through his things for money and is shocked to find a gun.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't hear him walk behind her; he embrace her and kissed her neck.

Emma: Neal, what is this?

He takes the gun.

Neal: That's something you weren't supposed to see.

He immediately hides it under the mattress.

Emma: Neal, we need to talk...

He grabbed her face an kissed her.

Neal: It's only as a precaution. I promise nothing bad will happened. Soon, we'll be in Tallahassee.

She kissed him believing everything he said. She was a love struck teen madly in love.

Emma: I was going to suggest breakfast but we have no money.

Neal smiled at her wickedly.

Neal: Today we are living large.

He pulled out a black Amex.

Emma: How did you?

Neal laughed.

Neal: Do you really want to know?

Emma kissed him.

Emma: Maybe not.

The overcast Portland sky seemed to favor then. It was supposed to rain but the dark sky seemed to be holding back. They were enjoying the cool breeze. Neal was happily with Emma around his arms. He took her to various shops where he bought everything he could think of. Emma had grown on foster care and orphanages so she didn't really require much material things but he kept buying her clothing, shoes, make up, perfumes. She attempted to protest but he was so happy she didn't have the heart to tell him she was okay without the luxuries.

Neal: I have an idea but promise me you won't freak out.

Emma: What idea?

Neal: Just promise me you won't freak out.

Emma looked at him with disbelief and laughed.

Emma: I'm standing on the street with a man I hardly know because we both decided to steal the same car? Who by the way stole a bunch of watches and credit card. We are past freaking out.

Neal laughed at her sass; he takes her by the hand and leads her to a jewelry store.

Neal: Pick one, an engagement ring. Emma, I love you. I know right now we are not on the best moment and you hardly know me but this week has been incredible. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. In Tallahassee or anywhere in the world you want. I know this is not ideal and you're probably thinking I'm a loser who has nothing to offer you. I do have a job waiting for me in Tallahassee.

Emma had never in her entire life felt such happiness. She was ecstatic they wanted the same things; he had a job waiting. Although she was afraid to ask what kind of job that was, all she knew was that she loved him. She was crying for the first time tears of happiness.

Emma: Yes, Neal.

She kissed him and together they choose a small blue diamond ring. He left her back at the motel and he went in search of the buyer.

Part II

Neal was ready to get rid of the watches; he went directly to the locker in the station where he had stashed them. He was casually looking around to make sure no one was following him. He had the briefcase in hand but something about the motorcycle across the street had him on edge. He knew it was not a cop but maybe a hit man hired by his ex boss. He continued to look at the motorcycle from the corner of his eye. He was glad he didn't listen to Emma about the gun; he snuck it in pocket of his jacket when she wasn't looking. He had his hand ready to reach for it.

He went into the bathroom in the station and changes his clothes and puts the watches on a backpack. He had travel long enough to pass as European backpacker. He checked around and the motorcycle is gone.

Neal was looking for his contact, a taxi driver with a French accent and a burn on his right hand.

He quickly spotted the driver and walked up to him. Doing he best British accent he exchange a few words, the driver goes into an alley where they exchanged backpacks. Neal walked out of the taxi and a few block downs where his yellow bug was waiting, the car in which he met Emma.

He couldn't help but feel relief the watches were gone and he had the money. He was almost home free to start his life with happiness was cut short because he saw the same motorcycle he saw at the station. If he could get into his car he was home free.

August stepped off the motorcycle. Neal couldn't help to find him vaguely familiar.

August: Neal Cassidy!

Neal ignores August. He's about to walks to his car but August is blocking his way.

August: Neal, you may not know me.

Neal using his best British accent.

Neal: I believe you have me confused, the name is John Miller.

August looked at him wickedly like he knew a secret.

August: There is no mistake Neal or do you still go by Baelfire.

Neal defeated drops the British accent.

Neal: What do you want?

August: To give you the truth. You have to let Emma go.

Neal looked at him with confusion.

Neal: Emma? Why?

August: She has her destiny written, she's the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming only she can break the curse.

Neal looked at him like it's crazy. August took out the book titled Once Upon a Time and gave it to him. He began to read it and with each word he knew it was all true. He also knew he could not lose the love of his life. He could not go back to that terrible life.

Neal: Okay, just give me a minute… to think.

In a split second Neal pull out his gun and shot both tires of August's motorcycle.

He ran to his car and left August behind. He knew he couldn't go back to the motel so he phoned Emma and told her to grab her stuff and meet him at the beach. He picked her up and together they drove away to start their life.

It had been a few months since August had confessed to Neal the truth about Emma's origins. They had been happily living in Tallahassee he had kept all his promises he had even married her. Neal had a real job, his amazing hacking skill had proven useful, he was the head security of one of the best software companies in Tallahassee. Emma's mischievous talents had also proven useful she was working as a bail bonds person.

Neal walked into the house they own only to find Emma crying. He quickly embraced Emma.

Neal: What's wrong?

Emma couldn't answer him all she could do was point at the medical analysis. He picked up the analysis that confirms Emma's suspicions, she was pregnant. She continued to cry as he embraces. She can see his nervous.

Emma: I'm sorry... I know we are just beginning our lives... we were careful...

Neal: It's okay, I know it's not ideal but we'll get through this. Emma I love you so much I'm not going anywhere.

Neal had no idea on how to be a father but he knew he would try his best. The first few months were hard but they eventually began to celebrate becoming parents. They lived the next few months in bliss.

Emma was pretty far advanced on her pregnancy. She was a nervous reck after all she was only eighteen years and Neal was nineteen. He had been great help on fixing the nursery for their little boy. Emma had been crying recalling her time in foster care. Her parents had left her on the side of the road. She had shared her feelings with Neal, but he never shared anything from his past. Although he never talked about his upbringing he was great support at putting her fears at ease.

Everything happened so fast, Emma began to go into labor and in a few hours their son was born. The birth was rather difficult so Emma barely get to hold her son. She was left in her room to rest. Unfortunately they would not have a happy ending because August broke into the hospital and kidnaped the baby. Neal had allowed Emma to choose the name but she didn't get a chance to name him.

Part III

Ten years later in Tallahassee.

Emma walked into the house with a broken heal and her beautiful red dress stain. She tossed her heals to the side.

Neal: At least tell me you got the guy.

Emma kissed him.

Emma: Trust me I wouldn't have returned. His bail is worth a million dollars. Those top executives are always the trickier customers.

Neal: Well you can always join me safely behind a computer.

Emma laughed.

Emma: Where would be the fun in that, Mr Cassidy.

Neal: For one this.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips. He knew how hard this day was for her. It was the day she had given birth to their son. She would hide behind a tough attitude but he knew she was hurting, perhaps that was the reason she never had another baby. They had spent five years intensely looking for him but eventually he saw the pain she was on, one false lead after another. He had hire a private investigator but nothing had come up but he never lost hope of finding his beloved son.

Emma jumped into the shower while Neal began to set the table for dinner. Today was the day when he took care of her. He would make an effort to make her feel special.

Emma walked into the kitchen to find Neal had place a single red rose for her.

Emma: Neal, you don't have to do this, I'm a big girl.

Neal: I know, but I want to… I miss him too you know… I wish I could have done something… we never gave him a name… you never told me his name, the name you had chosen.

Emma: Neal, please... I can't… do this… not tonight…

Neal: Talk to me… please, I love you so much… I hate the space between us.

Emma kissed him but he could feel her pulling away and changing the subject.

Emma: Tell me some good news?

Neal: Well, I got the promotion.

Emma: I knew you would they would be fools not to promote you.

They kissed and for that moment they were happy.

In Storybrooke, Maine

Regina: Henry Daniel Mills, if you don't listen to me there will be consequences. I have an important town meeting I'll be home at ten o'clock and I except you to be in bed. I know you're a big boy so I'm allowing you to stay alone.

He smiled at her.

Henry: Yes, mother I know the drill yes on homework, no on tv and bedtime at nine o'clock.

Regina kissed him on the cheek.

Regina: That's my boy.

Although she claimed it was a town meeting it was really a date with Sheriff Graham. Once she was out the door Henry grabbed his backpack and his beloved book titled Once Upon a Time and headed out to Tallahassee to reunite with his mother. He had stolen his teacher's credit card to payed for the flight and forged Regina signature.

Mary Margaret had given him the book because she could see he was lonely, the minute Henry read it he knew it was true. He had always been an outsider and he finally understood why. He had tracked down his mother because he knew only she could bring back the happy endings.

Part IV

Back in Tallahassee

Emma had a small duffel bag on her shoulder.

Emma: Are you sure I can't convince you to meet me in Las Vegas after you catch your perp.

Neal: Emma, I do have a job… I know I was promoted but I can't just leave. Promise me you'll stay away from the gaming tables.

Emma laughed.

Emma: How about the booze and the man.

Neal laughed.

Neal: It's only for three days right? Any longer and I'll have your stuff out front and new wife. Are you sure you don't need me to take you to the airport?

Emma: You're busy with the whole fiasco involving the security breach. Now catch that punk and make him pay for hacking into your system.

Emma kissed Neal one more time and left in the taxi that was waiting for her.

Neal had been in front of the computer for hours attempting to find out who had hacked into their system. It is ten o'clock when he finally catch a break and discovered the perpetrator. Lucky the information was encrypted. He hacked into the computer destroying the hacker's hard drive. Once his job was done he decided to order Chinese take out, he even ordered Emma's favorites just to feel close to her. He was about to sit down when the door bell rang.

He opens the door and was confused to see a young boy this late. The girl's and boy's scouts would often knock their door selling cookies, baked goods, or raffle tickets, Emma had a soft spot for them and often bought them whatever they were selling.

Neal: Isn't a bit to late to be selling in the streets.

Henry: I'm looking for Emma Swan.

Neal smiled at the young boy.

Neal: She's not here my boy but you shouldn't be alone on the streets this late. I'll take two of whatever you're selling.

He was surprised that in a split second Henry was inside his house.

Henry: I need to speak with Emma.

Neal: She's not here but what's your great urgency…. Unless… who put you up for this. Where are your parents?

Henry: No, one put me up to anything? My name is Henry, Emma is my mother, ten years ago she gave me up for adoption.

Neal was staring at him, could this boy be the son they lost. He was looking at him intensely the boy did look like him.

Neal: What?

Neal wasn't sure if he was their son but by instinct he took the boy into his arms and hugged him. Henry was taken by surprised he lets Neal hold him in his arms. Once Neal lets go of him.

Henry: Who are you?

Neal: Well if you're Emma son, I'm your father. But what do you mean Emma gave you up for adoption? That's not true... when you were born you disappeared from the hospital... someone kidnaped you... we been looking for you.

Henry: How, is that possible. Emma has to break the curse. She gave me up to give me my best chance.

Henry opened his backpack and pulled out the familiar book and a who bunch of papers about a closed adoption.

Neal does the worse thing he could do. He lied to Henry about the book, about the curse, about everything.

Neal: Curse? You're very imaginative my boy. This is a fairytale book and you're a little too old to believe this stuff is real. Emma will be so happy to see you.

Henry: When will she be back? I need her to break the curse. Only she can save Storybooke.

Neal: I'm so glad you're safe at home, Emma will be so happy o see you.

Henry was crying unable to understand why this man was claiming to be his father.

Henry: You have to believe me...

Neal embraced Henry.

Neal: Henry, please... Emma will be here in three days. She was hurt when we lost you. Don't tell her the whole curse thing... let it be our secret. We can investigated without Emma finding out.

Henry was uneasy something about Neal put him on edge. He wondered was everything he said true. He decided to play along. He did exactly what he did when Regina scolded him; he nodded his head. They were about to sit down and eat when the door was opened. Emma walked in looking tired.

Neal: Emma, you're home? I thought you said three days.

Emma smiled.

Emma: He wasn't very bright I saw him at the airport he had me following him all over town, but I got the son of...

She looks at Henry who was standing right behind Neal.

Neal: This is Henry... he's...

Henry: I'm your son...

She took him into his arms with tears in her eyes. Emma through her tears.

Emma: How?

Henry was about to tell her but it's Neal who does.

Neal: He came here, someone told him you gave him up for adoption.

Emma: We have so much to talk about. Where have you been all this time?

Henry: Storybooke, Maine.

They proceed to eat dinner and make small talk. It was rather late so they send Henry to bed. Henry pretended to go to bed. He could hear Emma and Neal discussing him. He knew he had to convince Emma to follow him to Storybooke.

Neal: Emma we have to talk about the boy. We have to be sure he's our son. I was thinking of DNA testing.

Emma: He's our son, I can feel it. He looks so much like you.

Neal: Emma I want this to be a reality but...

Emma: You're afraid I'll get hurt. I won't because he's our son...

Neal loved the boy but deep down wished it wasn't their son because he knew sooner or later they would end up in Storybooke and he would have to face his father, Rumpelstiltskin.

Part V

In Storybooke, Maine

Regina was crying her son had been missing almost twenty four hours. Sheriff Graham had been looking for him non stop.

Regina: Please find him… you have my number if you have any news.

Sheriff Graham: Where are you going Gina?

Regina: To Gold's… he help me procure Henry…maybe he'll have so information.

She made her way to Mr. Gold's Pawn Broker.

Regina: Gold, I need your help…my boy….

Mr. Gold: I'm not the Sheriff.

Regina: I know, but you know people…

Mr. Gold was always ruthless and arrogant but something about Regina's pain made him change his tone.

Mr. Gold: I'll see what I can do but based on what Sheriff Graham said, it sounds like your boy ran away.

Regina had been desperately trying to find Henry that she even talked to his teacher, Mary Margaret.

Back in Tallahassee

Henry had been staying with Neal and Emma for three whole days. Neal, going against Emma's wishes had taken some of Henry's hair to run DNA testing. He was anxious waiting for the results. He loved the boy but his fear about Storybooke had him confused.

It was early in the morning and Neal was getting ready for work, Emma had taken a couple of days off so she could spend time with Henry. She walked up to him and fixes the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

Emma: Have I ever told you how beautiful you look in a suit.

Neal smiled.

Neal: Don't get use to it, the head of the company is coming and we have to look our best. Keep and eye on the kid he seems to have talent for mischief.

Emma laughed .

Emma: He takes after his father, may I remind you how we met?

Neal: He asks too many questions, don't go telling him how we met.

Emma: He's very inquisitive, keeps asking about your family. Which made me realize how little I know about you. He also keeping reading that book he has. I ask him about it and he said I wasn't ready for it, it looks like a bunch of fairytales.

Neal: Maybe we should have the kid see a specialist.

Emma looked at him angrily.

Emma: You mean like a shrink? He's not some kid, he's our son.

Neal: Emma, we are not sure.

Emma: Well he is and so am I. He looks so much like you.

Neal: Emma, please I will not have this discussion right now. I'll let the DNA test give me the answer.

Emma: He's right on thing you get so evasive when you don't like something. Like talking about your family.

Neal: I told you, my mother died when I was like seven; she was mostly drunk and I hardly ever saw her. She was dead before she died. My father cared for me at the beginning but then he change got involved in some shady things and abandoned me. Look I don't really like to talk about painful stuff...

Emma was looking at him intensely.

Emma: What about all the traveling you did?

Neal could tell Emma was trying to use her super power on him.

Neal: So what now you're trying to decide if I'm lying?

He turned away from her piercing look. He was about to walk but she grabbed him by the arm and embraced him.

Emma: I'm sorry...

Neal: I know the kid has gotten to you, he has lots of questions but you have to believe me, I love you so much and everything I have ever done is to have you by my side.

Emma kissed him but his confession left her with more doubt. She could see in his eyes; he meant every word but she could also see he had secrets.

Emma: Now go knock them dead.

Henry had been in his room listening to their conversation. He wanted to understand his father. He had been searching through the book trying to find a connection between Neal Cassidy and the fairytale world.

Emma entered Henry's room only to find him in bed. She doesn't know he's pretending. She walked to his bed side and kissed him on the forehead. She could see such resemblance to Neal; he had nothing of her.

Henry: Emma...

He still did not call her mother and although she knew it would take time it made her sad that she lost the first ten years of his life.

Emma: Wake up sleepyhead.

Henry: Where is Neal?

Emma: He had to be work so it's just you and me kiddo. How about some breakfast.

He smiled at her.

Henry: Can I make dessert?

Emma: Sure.

He followed her into the kitchen where she started making breakfast. Once they were done eating Henry made her hot cocoa with cinnamon. She couldn't help but laugh the first time she had made it for Neal he had hated it. What she didn't know was that Henry had added sleeping pills to hers. It only took half hour for Emma to fall asleep. He had to bring her to Storybooke. He was hoping that she loved him enough to follow him. He had his bag packed, stole her credit card to buy a plane ticket and left her a note that read:

Only you can break the curse Storybooke, Maine.

Part VI

Neal had a hectic day at work and to top it all Dr. Williams who was in charge of the DNA test had called him wanting to see him. It was after four o'clock when Neal rushed into he hospital.

Dr. Williams: Mr. Cassidy, take a seat.

Neal: Please, just tell me the truth is the boy our son?

Dr. Williams: The test results came back positive. The boy is your son. That's not why I called you... the blood work... there is something in the boys blood... I've never see it... but it's not in yours or hers... it could be the union of your bloods.

Neal: What does this mean?

Dr. Williams: I would have to run some test on the boy.

Neal thanked the doctor and left to see Emma and Henry. Of course the child's bloodline would be special. His father was Rumpelstiltskin's son and his mother was Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter what could be more magical than that.

Neal quickly got into his car to tell Emma the news about Henry being their son.

He walked in and was surprised to find Emma asleep on the couch. He rushed to her side.

Neal: Emma, what's wrong...

He held her in his arms.

Emma was still groggy from the sedative.

Emma: Neal? Where's Henry?

Neal: Emma, what happened?

Emma: I...

He managed to sit her up and started calling out to Henry.

Emma began to cry.

Emma: We can't lose him again... we can't ...

Neal: No, we can't... I got the DNA results. He's our son.

Emma: I knew it... Please we have to get him back.

Neal had discretely picked up the note and hid it in his pocket.

Neal: And we will. I think I know where he went.

Emma: Where?

Neal: I'll get him back. I promise.

Emma: We are getting him back. I am going with you.

Neal: Emma, please just drop it.

Emma looked at him as if trying to read him.

Emma: What are you not telling me?

Neal: Emma, just drop it. I'm sorry... I couldn't let you go.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Emma: Let me go? Neal, you're not making any sense... please... I want to know.

Neal knew he was defeated.

Neal: You're not letting this go are you?

Emma: No.

Neal: When in that case, I'll show you how far the rabbit hole goes.

Emma looked at him confused as to why the Alice and Wonderland reference.

Emma: I have no idea what that means.

Neal: You will... but promise me you'll try to understand what I did was because I love and I was too selfish to let you go.

They packed their suitcases; Neal feared that this was their goodbye.

Part VII

In Storybooke Maine

Regina: Henry Daniel Mills come down this instant or I'll drag you out of bed and you'll go to school in your pajamas and all your classmates can make fun of you.

Henry walked down stairs dressed and ready for school. He was in non speaking terms with his mother he would hardly say two words. She had grounded him for his three day adventure. She did not know where he had left and he refused to talk about it. She placed a plate apple cinnamon oatmeal in front of him.

Henry: I'm not hungry

Regina: I'm tired of your games you better eat or I'll force it down your throat.

Henry looked at her scared, he wonder should he test her and see if she would do it. He knew the story, he knew she was the evil Queen. His trip to Tallahassee had left him confused the story had changed, he wondered was Neal Cassidy really his father. He could only hope that Emma would follow him to Storybooke. After all if she was going to bring back happy ending she needed to come to town.

Regina could see Henry was thinking her threats. She embraced him.

Regina: I'm sorry, please... what changed. Where did you go my sweet boy.

Regina dropped Henry at school and headed to the one man that could help her sort out all this out, Mr. Gold. She walked into his shop. She could see Mr. Gold in a heated discussion with Ashley Boyd about a contract. The girl was pleading Mr. Gold to change it but he would not budged. She left the shop in tears.

Regina smiled.

Regina: Still terrorizing innocent people.

Mr. Gold laughed at her comment.

Mr. Gold: Of course you would know all about terrorizing.

Regina: I'm here about my son you help me procure the him, you wouldn't happen to know anything about his family?

Mr. Gold: No, I'm in the business of acquiring goods, I don't ask questions. All I know was the mother gave him up for adoption, it was a closed adoption. Come on what's really on your mind.

Regina: He won't talks about where he went for three days.

Mr. Gold: Does it matter? I mean he's home unharmed.

Regina: He's been distant...

Mr. Gold: He probably just needs time to adjust.

Regina: You know what you're probably right.

She left his shop and continued her day running the town after all she was the mayor.

Neal and Emma had been in the road driving for a couple of days. They would have taken a plane but since they couldn't find Storybrooke in any map they decided that driving was best. They had finally reach the state of Maine but unfortunately Storybooke was not in any map. Emma was frustrated they were staying at a cheap motel just like in their early years.

Emma: Neal, how are we going to find this town?

Neal: Leave it to, you have to trust me.

Emma: I want our son so badly that if you tell Tinker Bell will spread her fairy dust and we'll fly there I'll believe you. By the way who order the movie Peter Pan.

Neal tried not to laugh because it was Tinker Bell that was going to lead them to Storybooke. He had order the movie in the hopes of finding something he missed after all the fairytales held some true.

Emma was laying in bed.

Neal: Go to sleep, I promise tomorrow we will be in Storybooke and one step closer to Henry.

He turned off the movie and laid next to Emma. He was unable to sleep for he knew that tomorrow he was going to face his past. He was a fool to believe he could escape. He had hope that when she knew the truth she would forgive him. He was selfish, he knew how she suffered not knowing her parents and he had the answers.

Early in the morning while Emma was asleep he had used the last bit of magic to created a map that would lead them to Storybooke. It was Tinker Bell parting gift right before she lost her wings. He had kept it all those years.

Emma woke up and saw Neal was not in bed. She saw him by the window looking over a map. She walked behind him and was surprised to see the map said Storybrooke.

Emma: How did you get that map?

Neal: Call it a secret...

Emma: What's with all the secrets.

Neal didn't wanted to start an argument because ever since Henry appeared, she would grill him about his past and the secrets he kept.

Neal: Let's just say I know a guy.

Emma took a look at the map.

Emma: Judging by this map we are very close. Come on let's check out of here so we can leave.

Neal: Are you sure you don't want to eat first? At least coffee?

Emma: No time...

Neal: Fine, wait in the car while I check us out.

Neal proceeded to check them out of the motel and ordered coffees and bagels to go. This was why she loved him because he cared so much about her. Although she knew he had secrets he was a good to her. He could have drug lord or an assassin and it wouldn't matter because he cared about her.

Part VIII

They had been driving for almost half hour and all that was visible was woods and nothing else, no signs of life aside from wild animals.

Emma: Neal are you sure this is the way?

Neal: I'm following the map.

An intense fog covered the road forcing Neal to slow down. He knew Storybooke would be hard to find he could only hope that no magical barrier would prevents them from entering. He had been silent most of the ride holding on to Emma's hand. He was afraid of what this trip would do to their relationship. The heavy fog began to lift and there was a sign that read: Entering Storybooke

Emma couldn't help but squeeze Neal's hand because they were so close to finding Henry.

He continued straight on to the road. He hoped to find Henry soon. He would take him away from here even if he had to tranquilize him. He wanted to be gone to continue his life with Emma. He had to avoid seeing his father, he wonder would his father recognized him after all it had been years since they had seen each other. They had been driving for like twenty minutes and finally see, Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Neal parks the yellow bug adjacent to the street. He sits in the car for just a second and Emma rushes out. She realized he's not behind her so she walked back.

Emma: What's wrong?

Neal: What are we going to tell these people?

Emma: The truth, our son runaway to this place.

Neal: Think about it, maybe he has a family, they are not going to give him up...

Emma: Maybe you're right, let's just look around the place and try to find him.

She hand him her hand and together they walked into Granny's.

Granny: Welcome to Granny's how can I help you.

Neal: We would like a room?

Granny: Square view or city view, there is an additional ten dollar fee city view... you know what rent is due pretty soon we'll just waive the city view. I'll show you to your room.

Emma seems to like Granny; Neal on the other hand was trying to decide what fairytale creature she was.

Emma walked into room four at Granny's and began to unpack. Neal was sitting in front of his computer. She walked over to embrace him.

Emma: Neal, go to bed you must be exhausted, you hardly slept anything and you drove us here.

Neal: I'm fine.

Emma took his computer and placed it in the nightstand. He took her into his arms and kissed her.

Neal: You can join me in bed.

Emma: There will be time. There is still light, I'll see if I can used my bail bonds skills to find him.

Emma, was well rested with her mind sharp as ever unlike Neal, she could sleep through any pain, any stress as long as she had him by her side. Neal's past would haunt him forever, he would hardly sleep, the horrors he had witness had taken a toll on him. She left the room while he slept.

Emma walked down to reception only to find Granny arguing with Mr. Gold.

Granny: The money is all there.

Mr. Gold in an arrogant tone.

Mr. Gold: Yes, but it's late.

Granny was trying not to lose her temper.

Granny: By two hours…

Mr. Gold: Time is money.

Emma couldn't take her eyes of Mr. Gold there was certain familiarity specially in his deep chocolate eyes.

Mr. Gold to Emma.

Mr. Gold: I know everyone in town so you must be visiting. I'm Mr. Gold.

Emma: I'm Emma, Emma Swan.

Mr. Gold is lost in his mind for just a second remembering his entire life.

Mr. Gold: What a lovely, enjoy your stay.

He returned back to his shop to scheme and plot. He remembered his purpose was to find Baelfire.

Emma to Granny.

Emma: He owns the diner?

Granny looked up at her.

Granny: More like the town and our lives.

Emma decided to try all the local places that a child might be in. She decided to try a nearby park. Her heart jumped out of joy to see Henry sitting alone in the empty playground with his book.

Emma made her way to him.

Emma: Mind if I sit.

Henry threw his arms around her; he was happy to see her.

Henry: You came?

Emma: Of course I did, I came to take you home.

Henry: We can't go? What about them?

Emma: Who?

Henry had not told Emma about the fairytales being true.

Henry: I think you're ready for the truth. I'm sorry I didn't tell you… what if I told you that all these fairytales where true? Everyone in this town was curse by the evil queen and they don't know who they are and only you can break the curse.

Emma: I would tell you, you inherited your daddy's imagination. Your father loves writing, he's a bit shy about. I once found some journal he wrote about going to Neverland. He was a bit upset with me when I read it so I never mentioned it again.

Henry seemed curious about Neal's adventure in Neverland.

Henry: When he was in Neverland what was his name?

Emma: Henry, Neverland doesn't exist, Neal made it up. Fairytales aren't real they meant to entertain people. I only came to take you home.

Henry: This is home, you have to believe me the fairytales are real use your super power.

Emma: Henry just because you believe something is true doesn't make it true.

Henry: It's exactly what makes it true.

They were sitting in the playground taking when they were approached by Regina who was furious. She gave Emma a look of annoyance.

Regina: Henry Daniel Mills, you were expected home over an hour ago. What have I told you about talking to strangers.

Henry: She's not a stranger; she's my real mother.

Regina was shocked for a minute and looked at Emma.

Regina: So you're the woman who toss him away.

Emma was dumbfounded at Regina's accusations.

Emma: What?

Regina: Look if this is true you don't get to take my son, you asked for a closed adoption.

Emma: No, you don't understand…

Regina: Look I don't care to understand, you don't get to speak. I have soothe every fever, endured every tantrum while you were doing god knows what. You don't get to say anything, now leave before I have you arrested.

Emma was defeated she returned back to Granny's. She was in tears after the encounter with Regina. She went directly to Neal's arms crying uncontrollably.

Neal: Emma, what happened?

She was inconsolable unable to say a word just leaning on him. He took her tear stain face and kissed her.

Neal: We will get him back, I promise.

Once she was a bit more calm, she proceeded to explain what happened between Regina and her. Neal was about to leave.

Emma: Where are you going?

Neal: If you haven't notice the town is very small I'm going to inquire about this Regina so we can know who we are up against.

He walked over to the reception and saw Ruby.

Neal: I was wondering can you give me information on resident. Her name is Regina, she has a ten year old boy name Henry.

Ruby: You mean Regina Mills, the mayor? She lives just a couple of blocks you can't miss her mansion, it's the biggest in the entire town.

Neal was so busy he had not realized Mr. Gold had walked into Granny's. Mr. Gold who was now awoken from the curse couldn't helped but wonder if any young men in town might be his Baelfire. He looked at Neal intensely. He had over heard Neal ask about Regina.

Mr. Gold: What is your business with Mrs Mills?

Neal took one look into his father's eye and his heart dropped to the floor. All that time hating him and all he could think of was throwing his arms around him.

Neal: That's between her and me.

Mr. Gold: You must be new in town, I'm Miss Mills lawyer.

Neal walked away unable to be face to face with his father.

Part VIX

Neal had spent all his time trying to understand how Henry got to Storybooke in the first place. He had been looking for August Booth the man that had told me him who Emma really was but so far he had no news of him.

He knew he had to take Emma and Henry away from this place and disappeared. Neal had promised to Emma he would find a way to get Henry back. Unfortunately all roads lead to the only lawyer in town, Mr. Gold. Emma was busy trying to secretly see Henry.

Neal had discovered there was only one bar in town, The Rabbit Hole. The name was very fitting given that the owner was Jefferson, the mad hatter. Neal was enjoying a drink when he see August walk in.

Neal walked up to August.

Neal: YOU!

August: Neal? What are you doing here?

Then Neal understood that it was August that had stolen Henry and taken him to Storybooke.

Neal: It was you...

August: Let me explain...

But he was too late Neal punched him knocking him to the floor. He got up only to be met by Neal's fist. August punched Neal back and they began to fight.

Jefferson quickly attempted to separated them but without success. Once glass started breaking customers headed for the nearest exit. Neal only stopped when Sheriff Graham arrived and arrested them both.

Neal was siting in a holding cell right across from August.

Neal: You'll pay for what you did.

August: I'm truly sorry for what I did but it was necessary. You should have listen to me. Why didn't you let her go?

Neal: Because I love her... You had no right to interfere in my affairs. Have someone else break your stupid curse.

August: Yes, I did. You had no right to lead Emma away from her destiny. She suffers thinking her parents left her on the side of the road.

Neal: I know... but I... I couldn't let her go. I don't intent to, we are going to back to Tallahassee.

August: Have you learn nothing from your father's mistake.

Neal: What does he have to do with all this.

August: He was selfish just like you.

Neal: Go to hell, what about you Pinocchio?

They were both silent as Sheriff Graham entered the holding cells.

He walked up to Neal and unlocked the door.

Sheriff Graham: You made bail.

He looked at him strange.

Neal: I haven't called anyone.

Sheriff Graham: Well a beautiful blonde is waiting for you.

August: She has the right to know.

Neal furiously walked up to August cell.

Neal: Butt out it.

Sheriff Graham: Leave before I have you arrest again.

Neal walked out into the reception find Emma and the one person he was trying to avoid, Mr. Gold.

Emma threw her arms around Neal.

Emma: I got a call from Granny's saying you were arrest over a bar fight. What's gotten in to you.

Neal: It was a mistake...

Emma to Mr. Gold.

Emma: Thank you for your time. I'll make sure to pay your honoraries.

Mr. Gold: No need for that Mrs Swan, Let just say you owe me a favor.

He gave her a smile. Neal was trying not to lose his temper he knows what that mean.

Mr. Gold was about to walk away.

Emma: Wait there is something else you can help me with...

Neal: Emma, I don't think Mr. Gold has time he's a busy man.

Emma ignored Neal and proceeded to explain the whole situation with Henry being abducted and how they didn't know how he ended in Storybooke. Mr. Gold confessed he help Regina get the boy but he didn't know. He agreed to see what could be done but also warned then that Regina was his client.

Part X

Regina was furious after receiving a call from Mr. Gold about Henry's origins. She was so angry that she vow to make Mr. Gold sorry that he had double crossed her. They it hit her, she needed to wake up the dark one and she had the person that might helped her, Lacey French.

She made her way to the insane asylum where Lacey had spent 28 years.

She walked into the secluded room and opened the door. Regina used the magic she had brought with her and alter Lacey's memories. She gave Lacey some over the top scandalous clothes that would put any trashy celebrity to shame. She convinced Lacey to get close to Mr. Gold and report to her.

Lacey walked into the Rabbit Hole dressed in a super short dress that left all the men staring at her legs. Regina knew that Mr. Gold would be at the Rabbit Hole charging rent so he was bound to see the Lacey.

Mr. Gold walked into the Rabbit Hole looking for Jefferson when he saw her. His felt his heart jumped out of this chest to see the only woman he ever loved the one he thought had committed suicide. He walks up to her.

Mr. Gold: Belle?

Lacey: Excuse but you're in my shot.

He was block her access to the pool table. Where she was surrounded by various men. He moves out of her way and she takes the shot.

Keith: You little hussy.

He grabbed her by the waist and playfully smacked her butt.

Lacey: You owe me a drink.

Mr. Gold was attempting not to take his cane and beat the guy to a pulp. How dare he touches his Belle. He recalled Keith as the Sheriff of Nottingham, he was vile, vulgar and disrespectful towards his Belle. Oh he would make him pay.

Mr. Gold walked into the back office and corner Jefferson. He commissioned Jefferson as her protector no man would take advantage of her.

Mr. Gold left the Rabbit Hole annoyed and in a bad mood. Belle was within his grasp but so far gone and his Baelfire was lost to him.

He returned to his shop to find August waiting for him.

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry we are closed, there's no deals today.

August: I think you want to hear what I have to say.

Mr. Gold looked at him annoyingly but curiously, he still had not disregarded the possibility that August might be son.

Mr. Gold: Fine, what's so important?

August: I'm looking for a particular item that you might have in your shop. I have a drawing of it.

He took out a drawing of the dark one's dagger that read Rumpelstiltskin.

Mr. Gold: WHO ARE YOU?

August: That's a good question, Mr. Gold or shall I call you Rumpelstiltskin.

Mr. Gold seemed so emotional.

Mr. Gold: Bae?

August: Maybe, maybe not.

He left the shop, leaving Mr. Gold with so many questions and no answers.

On the other side of town Emma was trying to negotiate some terms with Regina. She was in the mayors office.

Emma: Look I don't want to take him away… I just want to see him. He is my son, when he was born he was kidnaped. My husband and I have spent the last ten years looking for him. He came to Tallahassee looking for me…

Regina: Tallahassee? That's where went.

Emma: Look I don't want a messy custody battle.

Regina: What about his father?

Emma: I'll talk to him.

Emma left happily thinking she had come to an arrangement with Regina. She returned back to Granny's to tell Neal the news. She knew it was going to be tricky to convince Neal to stay in this quite town. Neal had talked about moving to New York.

Part XI

In the Enchanted Forest

Cora was smiling as Captain Hook and the crew of the Jolly Rogers were bringing the ship to port.

Cora: You choose the right the side Captain.

Captain Hook: I kept my end of the deal and we outran the curse.

Cora: Well today is your lucky day. I have the last magic bean that will takes us to Storybooke.

Captain Hook: Well lets go already.

Cora: Patience, Captain. It needs to be the right time and place, a place where he has no magic, a little dream shade and no matter how immortal Rumpelstiltskin is, he will died.

Captain Hook: How much longer?

Cora: Just a few more days and we will be in Storybooke and you can surprise him in New York.

Back in Storybooke

Emma was alone in the room at Granny's waiting for Neal. She had called him several times to give him the good news but his phone went directly to voicemail.

She heard a knock on the door. Her heart jumped out of joy to see Henry standing there. She threw her arms around him.

Emma: Henry, what are you doing here?

Henry: She let me come to see you. I know she's pretending but I needed to see you. Emma please be careful she's up to something. I need you to keep the book safe for me, I thought of a name for it our secret, Operation Cobra.

Henry handed her the book. Emma smiled at him.

Emma: Henry, please... I'm doing everything I can to get you back.

Henry: I know but this is bigger than us. Please hide the book even from Neal.

Emma: Henry, he's your father, he loves you...

Henry: He has secrets...

Emma: Don't we all...

Henry: Just promise me you'll keep it safe specially from Neal. I'm trying to find out who he is.

Emma: Henry, he's not in a book, your father is a real person...

The door opened and Neal walked in. Emma quickly dropped the book in the hamper and looked at Henry.

He kissed Emma and took Henry into his arms.

Neal: Hey you two, I'm glad to see you. I have wonderful news. I secured passage for the three of us to New York and I've been in contact with a lawyer that will grant us full custody of you Henry. Regina can visit you in New York.

Henry looked at him.

Henry: We can't go...

Neal: I understand that she raise you, I don't intent to keep you separated from her.

Henry: Please, we can't go not yet.

Neal looked at him confused.

Neal: What do you mean not yet.

Emma could feel Henry's pain and although she did not believe in the whole curse she wanted what was best for him.

Emma: Neal, perhaps he's right... it's unfair to rip him away from his home. I was thinking maybe we could stay here for a while.

Neal's face seemed so serious, in the ten years she had been married to him she had never seen him like this.

Neal: Emma, come on he's a kid, he can adapt really easily. Besides I got you a job doing what you love. They can't wait to see you and are willing to double what you made in Tallahassee. We have an apartment right in the city and Henry, you get your own room.

Henry looked at Emma with pleasing eyes.

Emma: Neal, we need to think about this.

Emma could see Neal was angry trying to keep his temper in check.

Neal: What's gotten into you? We always talked about New York, you an me... we even talked about find our son and having more children...

Emma: I'm sorry... it's just everything's changed. The kid...

Neal had completely lost his temper and was raising his voice.

Neal: I'm not asking, we are leaving, so pack your bags...

Before he could say anymore Henry took off running. Emma was about to take off after him but Neal grabbed her by the arm.

Emma: Let me go...

Neal had calmed down from his outburst. He took Emma into his arms and embraced her.

Neal: He told you about the curse didn't he?

She looked into his eyes feeling betrayed.

Emma: You knew?

Neal: Of course I knew he came babbling all that non sense when he came to Tallahassee.

Emma couldn't stand being in the room with him so she took off crying. She had to find Henry to explain the situation. She knew Neal was right the boy had problems but he was her son.

Part XII

Mr. Gold was in his shop trying to decipher the mystery that was Lacey. He had never crossed path with her so we wonder where had she been all those twenty-eight years. All he knew her wretched memories were giving him a headache, this Lacey drank like a fish he couldn't complete with that. They had drank an entire bottle of whiskey and she was still sober. His biggest fear was all the man lusting after her.

He would spent his time following her around. Jefferson had kept his word most of the man in the Rabbit Hole ignored her but Keith seem drawn to her. He was a scoundrel like he was in the Enchanted Forest. Lacey had claim she couldn't see Mr. Gold because she was busy.

He was angry because he was trying to be on his best behavior for her. He was hiding in a dark alley only to see Lacey kissing Keith. He could feel his anger rising. Keith took out his cell from his pocket and read a text message.

Keith: I gotta go but how about tonight at my place. I saw you with Mr. Gold... I thought you and him.

Lacey laughed.

Lacey: Well grandpa is good looking but not my type I was trying to be nice so I went out with him a couple of times.

Mr. Gold was heartbroken to hear his Belle say that.

Keith took off right into the alley where Mr. Gold was hiding. Mr. Gold unable to hold his temper.

Mr. Gold: I have tried to be good but since that's not working...

He grabbed his cane and began to beat Keith letting his anger flow through him.

Keith is on the ground begging him to stop.

Mr. Gold continued merciless hitting him until he was unconscious.

He only stopped because he sees Lacey. She looked at him with disbelief.

Lacey: So the rumors are true.

Mr. Gold: Yes

Lacey: You really are dark.

Mr. Gold hit Keith one more time.

Mr. Gold: Much darker.

Neal had been spying on Mr. Gold; he can hardly stomach the sight of his father hitting that man. He had not changed one bit.

Lacey seemed interested in him. He gave her his hand and he lead her to his shop.

Emma was trying to find Henry, she went back to the playground but he wasn't there. She was angry with Neal; he had kept such an important thing from her.

She was about to give up when she sees Regina.

Regina looks at her intensely after all her face was all blotchy from crying.

Regina: Mrs Cassidy, you look like you could use a drink.

Emma trying to sound normal.

Emma: It's Swan... where's Henry?

Regina: At the arcade playing with some friends.

Emma in her mind: So he lied, he has more of his father than I thought.

Emma: Oh

Regina: Join me at my house for a drink. After all if we're going to share Henry we should at least get acquaint.

Emma: Sure

Emma followed Regina to the beautiful mansion she lived in. Although she and Neal were not poor Regina's house was beautiful.

Regina and Emma begin talking.

Regina: I thought Henry told me his father's last name was Cassidy but you go by Swan.

Emma: Yes, I just never took his last name.

Regina: I'm yet to meet, Neal right?

Emma: Yes, it been hard for him moving away from Tallahassee. We had a life together he has always been a city type of guy.

Emma had never been one for friends all she needed was Neal but talking to Regina seem to help. She did not tell her about New York because the last thing she needed was to scared Regina about the possibility that they would take Henry away. The more she talk to her the more at ease she felt. She began to wonder why did Henry believe she was the evil queen.

Regina: Don't take this the wrong way but you seem sad, like you have a lot in your mind.

Emma: Well being here has been hard on Neal. He has been withdrawn from me almost evasive.

Regina: You know the secret to man, is to make them feel special. A romantic dinner with an amazing desert and a night just the two of you.

Emma: Perhaps you're right. It's getting late thank you for your time.

Regina: It was nice talking to you. I make the most delicious apple tart in all of Maine, put them in the oven for five minutes and husband will not know what hit him.

Emma takes the apple tarts and heads over to Granny's.

She was on her way to Granny's when she saw Mary Margaret, she couldn't help but think about Henry claiming that she was her mother. Emma was intrigued about the John Doe in a coma who was supposed to be her father according to Henry. Mary Margaret had developed feelings for the him, unfortunately it turned out that David Nolan was a married man.

Mary Margaret: Hey I hope Henry is doing better.

Emma: Wait have you seem him?

Mary Margaret: Yes, maybe a few minutes ago, he was devastated.

Emma: You're his teacher, what do you think about the whole curse thing.

Mary Margaret: I think he's using his imagination to cope with the idea of losing his family. He needs time to sort out all his feelings and emotions.

Emma: You don't think he's…

Emma didn't wanted to think that her son was crazy. Although Neal had said the kid needed therapy she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

Mary Margaret: Like I said he has a lot to sort out. Maybe you should talk to Dr Hopper after all he has been seeing Henry for a while.

Emma: I will, thank you.

Emma returned back to Granny's in the hopes of patching up things with Neal. Although she had never been with another man she knew Neal was her true love. She decided to follow Regina's advice and cook for him after all she rely cooked for him.

She recalled the first few days in Tallahassee, Neal would eat almost anything. She began to cook first meal she had made him spaghetti with mushrooms sauce, at the orphanage she had learn to cook amazing food with a small budget. She was setting the table when she heard the door open.

She could see it in his face how sorry he is. This was her Neal, the man she loved. She took him into her arms.

Neal: I'm sorry about how I acted…I was out of place. I still think New York will be a great adventure for us. At least promise me you'll think about it.

Emma: We just met the boy, I think he needs time to adapt, to get to know us. I'll think about New York.

Neal: You remember our first dinner in Tallahassee.

She kissed him.

Emma: How could I ever forget.

They were finished with dinner, Emma got up to put the apple tarts in the oven.

There was a knock on the door, Neal answers it. He smiled to see his son. Although he did not show it he loved the kid.

Neal: Hey, I'm sorry for earlier… please cut me some slack here…I'm really trying…I'm new to this whole father thing and you have a ten year lead.

Henry seem so intimidated by Neal.

Henry: Is Emma here.

Neal: Emma we have a visitor.

Emma: Hey, you're back.

Henry: I had to come back, you're the savior, only you can break the curse.

Emma: Henry, please cut the whole fairytale crap, we only want to spent time with you.

Henry laughed.

Henry: You don't have to be hostile, I know the two you like me. I have a way to prove the curse is real. Where's the book?

Emma went into the room to the hamper where she put the put the book right before Neal had walked in on them. She looked and looked but the book wasn't there.

Henry and Neal walked into the room.

Neal: I'm sorry, I was mad and wanted to stop the whole fairytale nonsense.

Henry was on the verge of tears it was the first time they have seen him cry.

Emma: What did you do?

Neal: I burn the damn thing.

Henry: NO!

Emma held Henry.

Emma: Maybe we can get another one...

Neal: Hey, I'm sorry...

Henry: What's your name?

Neal looked at him strangely.

Neal: Neal Cassidy

Henry: When you were in Neverland.

Neal looked at Emma annoyingly.

Neal: I was never in Neverland. I wrote about it. Henry please fairytales are not real.

The timer on the oven goes off and Emma walks into the kitchen and takes out the apple tarts out. The familiar smell brings Henry into the kitchen followed by Neal.

Henry: Where did you get those?

Emma: Regina, your adopted mother.

Henry: I can prove the curse is real, there's magic in those.

He grabbed one and took bite of the apple tart.

Emma: Come on let me give you some milk…

Her words were too late Henry was about to fall to the ground but Neal catch him. Emma ran to his side with tears in her eyes.

Emma: Wake up, Henry… please…

Neal laid him on the ground, takes his pulse.

Neal: His pulse is weak. Come on we have to go to take him to the hospital.

Emma picks up the apple tart from the floor and follows Neal to the car.

Part XIII

Emma rushed into the hospital with Neal carrying Henry.

Emma: Please, my son…

A nurse proceeded to put Henry in a stretcher and he was wheeled away to a room where Dr Whale awaited to examine him.

Emma to a nearby nurse in tears.

Emma: Can we go in with him.

Neal was holding her in his arms.

Nurse: Mrs Cassidy, Dr. Whale is with him, he's in the best of hands.

Emma was in such distress that she didn't correct the nurse calling her Mrs Cassidy.

Neal: When will we know what is wrong with him?

Nurse: Dr. Whale with inform you of his condition.

Emma proceeded to take out the apple tart and handed it to the nurse.

Emma: He ate this before he passed out, please have it checked for poison or something.

Emma and Neal were in the waiting room she has not let go of Neal.

Neal: He'll be okay, he has to be…I'm sorry about the book… about everything…

They have been waiting for a while. Emma looks up only to see Dr. Whale walking their way.

Emma: What's wrong with him?

Dr. Whale: We are running some test but nothing seems to be wrong with him.

Emma: What? Please check the apple tart I gave the nurse.

Dr. Whale: We will, but from where I see he doesn't present any signs of poisoning. All I know is his heart is not responding, he's lungs to seem to have collapsed so I have him on the ICU, there's nothing else I can do… all we can do is wait.

Emma was crying in Neal's arms. He knew there was one person that could save Henry, Mr. Gold. He knew he had to come clean about everything, he would rather lose her than watch Henry died.

They were surprised to see Regina walked into the waiting room. She had a frantic look on her face.

Regina: What's wrong with my son?

Emma walked up to her and punched her.

Emma: WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME! WHAT WAS IN THOSE APPLE TART!

She was about to punch Regina again but Neal grabbed her and restrained her.

Regina: IT WAS MEANT FOR YOU!

Regina had lost control and was crying.

Neal seemed to be the only one in control.

Neal: What was in those apple tarts?

Regina: It doesn't matter…

Neal knew the answer deep down, it was magic. He also knew the only person who could save him was his father. He kissed Emma, and held her face.

Neal: I'm sorry, just know how much I love you and everything I did was to keep you by my side. I was selfish…I will save him.

He took off running, Emma and Regina followed him to Mr. Gold's shop.

Mr. Gold was not alone August was with him.

Mr. Gold: Tell me, who are you?

August: That's for you to find out.

Neal: I don't have time for this. I need your help.

Regina: This is your great idea, to ask Gold for help?

Mr. Gold ignores Neal and responds to Regina.

Mr. Gold: In this world or the past one every road leads you to me.

Regina: It's my boy he's under the sleeping spell…

Mr. Gold: All magic comes with a price, dearie.

Neal: You can continue your banter later. I want you to wake up the boy.

Mr. Gold: Why would I do that? Neal, right.

Neal: No, my name is Baelfire.

Mr. Gold could not believe his ears. He looked back at August who was still in the shop. August nods his head. He left the shop leaving Mr. Gold, Neal, Emma and Regina to sort it all our.

Mr. Gold: How do I know the two of you are not lying.

Emma and Regina were silently listening to Mr. Gold and Neal. Emma was confused as to why Neal had presented himself as Baelfire.

Neal: Please, papa you have to save your grandson…

Mr. Gold was trying to decide if he spoke the truth. He was looking at Neal trying to find resemblance between the both of them. Emma was dumbfounded after finding out that Mr. Gold was Neal's father.

Neal: Papa, look they light up like lanterns…

Mr. Gold is lost in the memory of nine year old Baelfire and him watching the fireflies.

Mr. Gold: If you make a wish and their light goes off your wish will be granted.

He threw his arms around Neal.

Regina: Great reunion but we need to save Henry.

Emma was silent all she could think of was Henry.

Mr. Gold: There is just one way to save Henry, magic.

Emma was looking at them like they are crazy.

Regina: I used the last of the magic.

Mr. Gold: Well you can't do anything. The savior is the only one who can do it.

He looks at Emma. She looked angrily at Neal.

Emma: He was right...

Neal could not looked her in the eyes.

Regina: So what do we have to do?

Mr. Gold: You'll do nothing like I said only Emma can. I knew you couldn't resist bring her. I hide a bit of magic within her.

Regina: You don't mean...

Mr. Gold: Yes

Emma: What are you talking about?

Mr. Gold pulled out a sword and hands it to Emma.

Mr. Gold: You will need this, it's your father sword.

Emma: My father?

Neal: You can't be serious? I can do it. I've done it before.

Mr. Gold: No, unfortunately the only person who can defeat the monster is that savior.

Regina angrily.

Regina: He's my son.

Mr. Gold: Yes your majesty but you have no magic.

Emma: Fine, I'll do anything if it means saving Henry.

Mr. Gold: Now, can you do us the honor and lead the way your majesty. Bae, you should go to the hospital to check on Henry.

Neal: NO!

Emma: Please... for me...

He could see the look disappointed in her eyes after all the secrets he kept were important.

Neal: I'll wait for you at the hospital.

Neal took off to the hospital to the waiting room in hopes of good news but Henry was the same.

Emma in the mean time with the help of Regina and Mr. Gold was lowered to the basement of the Storybrooke tower to fight Maleficent. She used her instinct and desire to save Henry and defeated her.

She reached the elevator only to find Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold: I'm afraid she took off… I can't lower the elevator… I'm sorry…

Emma: I can't climb holding the egg.

Mr. Gold: Toss it to me, I'll take it to Bae so we can save Henry.

Emma looked at him with distrust after all Neal had lied about him for a reason. He could see she was hesitant.

Mr. Gold: We can go on discussing this or I can take the potion to Bae and save your boy.

Emma without thinking it tossed the egg to Mr. Gold who catch it. Everything happened so fast the elevator shaft closed leaving her trapped.

Emma: Gold open up..

It was no use she couldn't hear anything. She managed to climb up and using her feet she kicked the elevator shaft until it opens. She could hear a muffled scream.

She instantly spotted Regina who was tied and gag.

She took off the gag.

Regina: How could you be so stupid?

She was about to respond when they both heard their cellphones ring, it was from the hospital. They both ran to the hospital.

In the meantime Mr. Gold made his way to the wishing well to the one place where he could release the magic and bring it to Storybooke. He was surprised to see Lacey there sitting.

Mr. Gold: I didn't know you like this place.

Lacey: The water from this place is said to be magical.

Mr. Gold: It will.

He took the true love potion and lets it fall deep into the well, a purple fog covered Storybrooke. Mr. Gold waved his hand and his leg was heal. He tossed his cane aside and pulled Lacey to him, she kissed him seduce by him.

Lacey: What was that about?

Mr. Gold: Magic?

Lacey: Can you show me more?

He waved his hand and a beautiful blue diamond necklace appeared on her neck. He kissed her on neck, although this is not his Belle he could see traces of the woman he loved.

Lacey: Show me more…

He waves his hand an a beautiful pair of blue diamond earrings appear on her ears. Mr. Gold was lost in the moment remembering his life in the Enchanted Forest, how he wished he would have treated her better.

Mr. Gold: Belle…

Lacey: I can be her if you like.

They kissed again and lose themselves in the moment.

Back at the hospital Emma rushed to find Neal in the waiting room. She was to devastated to confront him about the lies. All she could do was cry in his arms. Neal was unaware as to what just happened.

Neal: What happened?

Emma can't seem to answer him all she could do was cry.

Regina: He double crossed us… there was never any magic…

Emma lets her emotions out.

Emma: This is all your fault… if he dies I swear…

Regina: You swear what?

Emma walked up to her and punched her sending her to the floor. They heard the alarm signaling a code red and see Dr. Whale running. Emma, Neal and Regina ran after him once they reach the room a nurse is looking sadly at them. Emma was the first one in the room she was about to be detained by a nurse but Dr. Whale signaled the nurse that it was okay. He checked Henry's vital while Emma hold his hand.

Emma: I'm sorry… I believe you…

She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead and just like that the curse was broken.

Part XIV

Regina rushed into the room to see Henry awake.

Regina: I'm sorry, but everything I did was to keep you by my side.

Emma: I suggest you run your majesty.

Dr. Whale decided to keep Henry in the hospital for a few days for observation. Neal knew he had a lot of explaining to do. He could only hope that Emma would forgive him.

They were finally alone at Granny's.

Emma: So it's all true? Why didn't you tell me?

Neal: I did once…

Emma was lost in her thoughts of that moment:

It was their fourth years anniversary and they were in a club in Tallahassee. Emma had finally turned twenty one so she could finally drink legally. She decided to order one of those cocktails like a Hollywood movies. Neal had a few beers but claimed they should live the moment he order a bottle of something. Emma's mind was getting foggy with the alcohol, she didn't even know what he order. It was past two am and the bottle was almost gone, so was Neal's sobriety. She has a few shots with him but was sober enough. She left to the bathroom only to find him talking to some strangers.

A bartender approached her.

Bartender: Mrs, you better take him home he's beginning to see pink elephants.

Emma started laughed at the bartender's comment and leads Neal out of the club and into the street.

Neal: Princess Emma, where are you taking me.

She couldn't help but find it funny he had called her princess. She laughed because she knew it was the alcohol speaking.

Emma: Mr. Cassidy you are too funny.

Neal: Your highness…

Emma was following his lead.

Emma: Are you my king them?

Neal had a strange look on his eyes.

Neal: No, I'm not from nobility. My father….

Emma had always been curious about his family. She begins to fish information; she suspected his father was a criminal or something around those lines.

Emma: You're father is what? A criminal?

Neal laughed.

Neal: Actually he's probably the most evil man that ever lived. My father is Rumpelstiltskin, an evil imp obsessed with power. He let me fall through a portal…I ended up in Wendy Darling's house… they were kind but then Peter Pan took me… to Neverland.

Emma was having a blast just laughing at Neal's jokes.

Emma: Sure, and I'm Snow White?

Neal: No, you have it all wrong Snow is your mother…

They reach the house and Neal instantly fell asleep. The next morning he woke up with a wicked headache, he was embarrassed. She didn't have the heart to tell him what he has said to her.

Emma looked at him and understood what he meant. She was sad because she kept thinking he knew who she was when they met.

Emma: When you met me? Did you know?

Neal: No, we met by fate. Remember when I sold the watches I stole. August, the man I punch at the bar, he told me who you were.

Emma: How did he know?

Neal: He came through the wardrobe with you. He told me the truth about your destiny. I couldn't tell you sober. I figured you wouldn't believe me if I told you, you would think I was crazy or playing with you. Emma, I'm sorry but everything I did was because I love you.

Emma seemed hesitant to believe him.

Emma: You let me believe Henry was crazy. You could have worked with him to help me realize the truth.

Neal: Emma, please I was afraid...

Neal was unsure as to what Emma's next move was. She had not given him a clue, if they were over or if he was forgiven.

Emma was confused but if she was sure of one thing, that was that she loved Neal Cassidy, Baelfire or whatever his name was.

Emma: So tell me about everything, your travels, the people you met.

He proceeded to tell her about Neverland, his time with the Darlings, and his early life in the Enchanted Forest with Rumpelstiltskin. She could see he had endured so much pain and very few happiness. Once he was done she threw her arms around him and kiss him on the check.

Neal: Does this mean…

Emma: It means I love you but I need time to sort it out.

Neal: We can sort it out in New York.

Emma: You can go to New York for a few weeks by yourself I need space.

She could see the look in his eyes, he was devastated.

Neal: It's just a city without you.

She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Emma: This is not a goodbye, I just need time to be with my family.

Neal: I will miss you so much but I'll give you…

They kissed, Neal was hopeful that he would be in a good place with Emma. He was pack and ready when a knock on the door broke the moment. Emma answered the door her emotions took over by seeing Mr. Gold. She took him by surprise and punched him with such force she sends him to the floor. He was about to wave his hand and make her pay but seeing his son he couldn't bring himself to her.

Mr. Gold: Bae, please let me explain.

Neal: Go to hell…

Mr. Gold looked at Emma.

Mr. Gold: You owe me a favor dearie and I'm cashing it.

Neal: Leave her out of this.

Mr. Gold: Please just hear me out. All I want to do is talk.

Emma: Maybe you should take him to New York, I might give him an other shiner to match.

Mr. Gold's eye was beginning to turn purple, he passed his over it and it's gone.

Mr. Gold: Dearie it will take more than few punches to hurt me.

He waved his hand and all the kitchen knives are about to attack Emma.

Neal: STOP IT!

He laughed and the knives stop mid air. He is taken by surprised that Emma is attempting to shield herself with her hands, the knives change direction and attack Mr. Gold. They hit him right on the chest.

Emma, Neal and Mr. Gold are taken by surprise. Mr. Gold waves his hand and heals himself.

Emma: What just happened?

Mr. Gold: Light magic?

Emma looked at her hands unable to understand what just happened.

Emma: Neal, please just take him away from here.

Neal irritated.

Neal: This is worse than picking up my alcoholic mother at the tavern.

Mr. Gold: Bae, please…

Neal: Find whatever, you can have a chance to explain as long as we get out of here and leave Emma alone.

He walked towards her and kissed her.

Neal: I'll be back, I promise.

He took off with Mr. Gold.

Part XV

Emma was nervous Storybrooke was awoken from the curse but she was yet to reunite with her parents, Snow White and Prince David. She wondered why had they not come to find her after all that was their motto. Henry was dismissed from the hospital and was staying at Granny's with Emma.

Henry: You should talk to them… they did what they did to give you, your best chance.

Emma: I don't know what to say.

Henry: You can start by telling them you are glad to finally meet them.

Emma: What about you? Neal called you, he's only away because I ask him for sometime and he took that… monster of a father.

Henry: Fine, I'll talk to him… you never told me how you met?

Emma: Well that's complicated. You know what you're right I'm going to talk to them. Please behave and call Neal, he really loves you.

Emma was armed with her red leather jacket ready to face her parents. She decided to head to Mary Margaret's apartment. She was surprised to see her with David. She was standing in front of them unable to say a word. Mary Margaret and David throws their arms around her.

Mary Margaret: I'm sorry but we...

Emma: You wanted to give me my best chance.

David seem to be playing the father card.

David: So Henry is our grandson. Who is this Neal?

Emma: My husband, we have been living in Tallahassee for the last ten years.

Mary Margaret: Where is this mysterious husband of yours. Does he know?

Emma was trying to come up with the best way of telling them Neal was Rumpelstiltskin's son. She had experience first hand how cruel the man could be.

Emma: We'll get to the introductions later on. I want to get to know you...

They spend the whole evening just talking about the palace, about Tallahassee and life in general.

In New York

Neal was making his way off the plane. Mr. Gold was following him behind he was using his cane to walk. He managed to catch up to him with great difficulty.

Mr. Gold: Please don't walkaway my boy.

Neal: Well you taught me how and I'm not your boy.

Mr. Gold: Bae, please give me a chance.

Neal: A chance at what? Lie to me? I'm done with you. Go back to town to the bimbo half your age who like you to fight for her.

Mr. Gold: How did you?

Neal: I saw you beating up that man.

Mr. Gold: Bae, it was a show as for the girl, she's really sweet. Once you meet her you'll see.

Neal: Stop calling me Bae. So what she's going to be my new mommy.

Mr. Gold looks sad for just a moment.

Mr. Gold: It's not like that... she... I...

Neal can see that people are staring then arguing.

He hailed a cab and helped Mr. Gold in. He wished he had not listen to Emma about bringing Mr. Gold. He knew he had a lot to sort out but he knew how manipulative his father could be. It was strange he had a love hate relationship with him.

They finally made it to the apartment he had rented for Emma, Henry and him to live in.

Mr. Gold couldn't help but feel proud of his son. He had not inherited anything from him aside from look.

Mr. Gold: You've done good for yourself. I'm sorry... I was a coward... I was scared that without the power I was nothing more than a crippled.

Neal for the first time was sincere with is emotions he love his father.

Neal: You were never that to me.

Mr. Gold throws his arms around him.

Mr. Gold: Please, give me a chance.

Neal: I want to but you haven't change. You tried to hurt Emma with your lies.

Mr. Gold: I knew she would save him. I've seen it, after all she's the savior.

Neal: Why can you be honest with me.

Mr. Gold: Honesty my boy is a double edge sword. I'm sorry it took me so long to come for you.

He hugged him again this time Neal hugged him back.

Neal: What about the bimbo half your age?

Mr. Gold: Please don't call her like that, she's a good person; she found the light in me when I was lost. I... for the first time in my life I'm in love. I just hope...

Neal: Well if you really love her be honest with her. Let her see all of you, be a good man. Look I need time to forgive you... I'm not sure if I ever can.

Mr. Gold: I can live with that, just don't push me away. I know you're all grown up but I missed you... I'm sorry for letting you go.

Neal could feel his father was being sincere at least at that moment. He also knew the dark one's power had a hold on him. He decided to spent the two weeks getting to know him. They talked about Belle and Emma among other things. They spend two weeks in the city just getting reacquainted with each other. It was their last day Mr. Gold and Neal were returning to the apartment.

Neal: Father, please promise you'll try to be a better person. I understand you took the power to save me but you don't need to act like a tough guy…

Mr. Gold: I'll try… it's just hard… I will never be at the heel of no one.

They are surprised to find their path blocked by Captain Hook.

Captain Hook: I have a better idea how about you die, crocodile.

He stabbed Mr. Gold with his hook on the chest, the impact sends Mr. Gold to the floor.

Neal: PAPA!

Neal rushes to help his father.

Captain Hook laughed.

Captain Hook: Finally you get to pay for what you did.

Mr. Gold using what little strength he had swings his cane hitting Captain Hook in the head and knocked him unconscious.

Neal: Papa, we need to take you to a hospital.

Mr. Gold: No, they won't understand… it's dreamshade.

Neal had been in Neverland long enough to understand what that meant.

Neal: I thought you were immortal…

Mr. Gold: In Enchanted Forest… but not in the real world. If we can get to Storybrooke we can maybe find a cure.

Neal: Hang on, I'll get us to Storybrooke…

He could see Mr. Gold was trying to put on a brave face. Neal held him in his arms, although he had not forgiven him he couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

Neal: How long?

Mr. Gold: Not enough…

Neal: There has to be another way… wait the pirate.

Neal grabs the unconscious Captain Hook and begins to shake him. He begins to stir waking.

Neal: Where is your ship?

Captain Hook: It doesn't matter, he's death anyways.

Neal: TELL ME!

He began to punch Captain Hook, until he told him where the ship was.

He quickly helped Mr. Gold and they took the ship. In a matter of minutes they reached the Storybooke shore. He had called Emma to let her know what had happened.

They arrived at Mr. Gold's shop, Belle was there with a bunch of books open in front of her. Emma was there too waiting for them. Although she was not a fan of Mr. Gold she cared about Neal.

Emma ran to embrace Neal.

Emma: How is he?

Neal was carrying an almost unconscious Mr. Gold.

Neal: Not good, dreamshade is not easily cured.

Emma: What is dreamshade?

Neal: A poison from Neverland.

Belle: There is a way to save him but we need his dagger.

Neal looked at him.

Neal: He would rather died than to give us the damn thing.

Belle walked up to him.

Belle: You can save yourself... all you need is the courage.

Mr. Gold talked with great difficulty.

Mr. Gold: It's too late... Cora has my dagger...I'm sorry my Bae... at least I got to see your face one last time. Belle, I'm sorry I wasn't the man you deserve. They are coming... Emma... you can save them... the chalk in the left hand drawer can put a temporary protection spell... you have the power.

He passed out in Belle's arms.

Belle begins to cry.

Emma looked for the chalk only to find an empty jar. She was frustrated and angry at herself. But then she remembered Henry's words, "believing is what makes it true". She sticks her hand in the jar and takes out a chalk. She begins drawing a line to protect the shop.

Part XV

Cora had a smile because in her hand she held the dark one's dagger. She knew exactly where the evil imp has hid it, in plain sight, the clock tower was ideal for that purpose. She entered the mayor office only to find Regina crying.

She was not sure if it was instinct or perhaps love but she embraced Regina.

Regina: What do you want?

Cora: To make amends and give you back some happiness.

Regina: Nothing can make me happy.

Cora: Not even Henry?

Regina: What do you know about Henry?

Cora: I know everything, it is my business to know everything that concerns you. I can give you everything you ever wanted.

She took out the dark one's dagger.

Regina: Where did you get that?

Cora: It pays to be the smartest person. Unfortunately he's dying, but if I can stab him before his name disappears I can claim the power. He's in his shop but I need you to distract the heroes so I can kill him. My magic is unstable here so I can't fight them all. Once I have the power Henry will love you and only you.

Regina smiled at the thought of having Henry love her.

Regina: What do I need to do?

Cora: Luckily I brought some magic. Go to the Charming's and put them to sleep with this dust. Then take Henry that will get their attention. They will come for you while I kill Rumpelstiltskin.

Regina couldn't help but smile. She was about to get her boy back and take revenge on the Charming's, for what could be worse than seeing their daughter suffer. She followed the plan and gave the Charming's a visit.

Cora was getting ready for her part of the plan when she saw Captain Hook.

Cora: You did well, Rumpelstiltskin is dying on his shop. It won't be long now.

Captain Hook: Our deal is done.

Cora: Not quiet, go help my daughter stall the heroes and I'll give you back the Jolly Rogers.

Captain Hook laughed he twisted his hook in place.

Captain: Time to be bad guys.

He left to find Regina. He had not seen her since she was a sullen teenager. He couldn't help but stare as to how attractive she grew up. In his mind he was thinking of all the stuff he would do to her if they were alone.

Regina was looking over the Charming's unconscious body. If only she had magic she would pull out their hearts and crush them. Henry was in his room writing details from the book trying to sort out all the characters now that the curse was broken.

Captain Hook walked up to her.

Captain Hook: Now for the boy.

He entered the room and was about to hit him so he could carry him off.

Regina: NO! You will not hurt the boy.

Henry: What are you doing here? Where are my grandparents.

Captain Hook: They are occupied, now come with us or all beat the crap out of you.

Henry was attempting to run.

Regina: Please come with us...

Henry: NO!

Captain Hook throws some sleeping dust and put him over his shoulder.

Captain Hook: Aren't you coming your majesty?

Regina kissed Henry on the forehead. She left with Captain Hook.

Neal didn't even get a chance to introduced himself to Belle. He could see the girl really loved his father. He couldn't get over as to how beautiful and young she was.

Neal: Any luck?

She was putting wet rags on his forehead.

Belle: No, I'm trying to keep his fever down.

Neal: Go back to your research. I'll try to keep his fever down.

Belle smiled at him, she was trying to hold back her tears.

Belle: I'm glad he found you. He really loves you... when I met him all he talked was about his Baelfire.

Neal: Don't worry he's not gonna died. My father is a master of loopholes. He'll find a way to fight the poison in his blood.

Belle: That's it... blood... I have an idea.

She began looking through the drawers. She found a few viles of strange looking potions. She returned with them in her hands and a knife.

Belle: Your blood...

Neal handed her his hand so she can take some blood.

Emma had been silently in the shop.

Belle took all the ingredients and begins to mix them together. She lets them settle and returns to him.

Belle: Hey, hold on just a little longer.

She kisses his forehead. The moment is interrupted by Regina attempting to break the protection spell. She manages to send them a message showing them she has Henry.

Emma to Neal.

Emma: We have to save him.

Belle: Go, save Henry. I'll take care of Rumple.

Part XVI

Emma and Neal left the safety of the shop to go and face are surprised to find Regina is not alone, Captain Hook is with her. She was dressed differently nothing like the mayor she had been; she was dressed like the Evil Queen.

Captain Hook to Neal.

Captain Hook: It's been long time. I must say the boy has so much of you.

Neal angrily.

Neal: Leave him out of this.

Captain Hook: Where would the fun in that be. Your family has taken too much from me and it's time I avenge her death.

Neal had discovered the truth about his mother. Her death didn't affect him much after all she was death long before, she would spent her days and nights at the taverns.

Neal: What about you? How many mothers, sisters and daughters did you take? Now you have been diminished to being the Evil Queens lap dog.

They are about to fight but are interrupted by Emma.

Emma: ENOUGH! What do you want?

Regina: Henry. The winner gets to keep him.

Neal angrily.

Neal: This is ridiculous, he's not a possession. He's our son, how dare you threaten him.

Regina: Daddy's magic can't save you. But since he's not long for this word it won't make a difference.

Emma was armed with Charming's sword she raises it up.

Emma: ENOUGH!

Regina: Well, well princess Emma has so courage but an event like this demands an audience. Round up the town, and meet us at the Storybooke docks in half an hour. If anyone interferes I'll kill Henry.

Regina was walking away, Emma was about to follow her but is stopped by Neal.

Neal: No, she'll hurt Henry. Let's go and find your parents.

They headed to Mary Margaret's apartment only to find the Charming's asleep. They managed to wake they up and together they rallied the town.

In the mean time Cora had disabled the protection spell that Emma had placed in the shop.

Belle held Mr. Gold in her arms. She brought the potion to his lips but he refused it.

Belle: Hey, you're not gonna died. You'll live a long life.

Mr. Gold weakly laughed.

Mr. Gold: I lived long enough. She has the dagger... if I died...the power is gone...

Belle: No, please...

Mr. Gold: I'm sorry...

Belle: Kiss me one last time.

He leaned over to kiss her but she gave him the potion. He was instantly heals and on his feet. He kissed her and touched her face.

Mr. Gold: RUN!

Cora had broken through the spell. Belle hid behind in the back room where only Mr. Gold could see her. Cora and Mr. Gold were face to face after years of not seeing each other. She leaned over to kissed him in the lips like old times.

Cora: I missed you, and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. It's nothing personal. I could command you to break this town but then again you won't stop until you destroy me.

She hold the dagger in front of him. Mr. Gold is silently looking at his beloved Belle from the corner of his eye. He can see her mouth forming the words: fight the power you are stronger. He's attempting to do just that break control and take the dagger away from her. But he can feel the pull of the power controlling him. He continued to look at his beloved Belle the only woman he loves. Her face gave him the strength necessary. He took a step close to Cora and managed to take the dagger from her hand.

Mr. Gold: I'm gonna enjoy this.

He waved his hand and Cora is in the air. He was torturing her the breaking of her bone can be heard.

Belle: STOP!

But it was no use Mr. Gold was loving the power he pulled out Cora's heart and crushed it. Belle looked away with disgusted at the atrocity.

Belle fell to the floor unable to look at him. This was not the man she loved but rather the beast she met. He walked over to her and held her in his arms. She didn't reject him out of fear but also out of love. She loved him, she had seen the dark side of him but also that goodness in him.

She touches his face.

Belle: Why?

Mr. Gold: It's who I am, dearie, it's who I am.

He waved his hand and disappeared leaving her alone, where she fell to pieces. This was more than she bargain for, sure love was a mystery waiting to me uncover but he was too much to handle.

XVII

Emma, Neal and the entire town of Storybooke where at the docks as Regina had demanded.

They could see Henry from a window in the Jolly Rogers. Emma was armed and ready with her father sword. She would do anything to save her son, the son she had lost ten years ago. Regina and Hook were there waiting. Regina had finally managed to tap into her magic. She had conjured a fireball.

Regina: Anyone interferes and Henry dies.

She began launching magic at Emma and Neal but they dodge out of the way. Emma was unsured what had happened between her a Mr. Gold so she didn't dare to try to use whatever that was. She was fighting Regina when Captain Hook grab her by the waist and throws her to the ground. Neal is about to intervene but is stopped by Regina.

Neal was attempting to help Emma who was pinned down on the ground by the Captain Hook but Regina had him occupied. Emma could feel the Captain breath so close to her. He roughly kissed her shoving his tough on her. The kissed seems to anger her she manages to flip over and the Captain was under her.

Captain Hook: The damsel like to play rough.

He flipped her again only this time she was ready and kicked him on the groin. Neal has been trying to shake Regina but she has him corner. They have been fighting for a while but no one seems to be winning. They were all out of breath facing each other.

Mr. Gold had appeared inside the Jolly Rogers and taken Henry with him. The fight stops when they see Henry unharmed.

Mr. Gold: You just lost your leverage dearie.

Regina was confused to see him alive after all Cora was supposed to kill him. Captain Hook jumps into the Jolly Rogers for he knew he has failed. Regina is standing there in the center.

Regina to Henry.

Regina: I'm sorry... all I ever wanted was you.

Henry seemed touched by her confession of love. Captain Hook gave her his hand so she could board the ship. Mr. Gold was about to wave his hand and kill them. Although Neal had said nothing he could see the look of disgust in Neal's eyes. They were surprised to see Belle arrived at the docks. She walked over to him and hold him in her arms. She touched his face and whispers: Please, this isn't you, there is good in you.

Mr. Gold wanted to do good by her waved his and and opened and portal and yelled at Captain Hook and Regina to never comeback.

Regina and Captain Hook fell through the portal that lead them to the Isla the Muerta. It was a pirate port that opened an entire possibility for them. Although Regina was a queen she put away her queenly gown and decided to live the pirate life with Captain Hook. She would always miss Henry but she knew he would be happy with his new family. She had found love and an allied in Captain Hook.

They traveled the different realms without fear after all a pirate and a queen with magical powers would be unstoppable. They spent several years traveling they eventually discovered a magical land that was able to reverse Regina's infertility and on third year of being together Regina gave birth to daughter they name Tilly.

Part XVIII

In Storybooke

Having expelled Regina and Captain Hook from the Storybooke the town got its much deserved peace. Emma and Henry decided that their lives were at Storybooke so Neal had no choice but to stay with them. The town was now awake so it was up to Emma to keep the peace after all Sheriff Graham had named her deputy.

Neal, Mr. Gold and Belle would be in charge of protecting the town from outsiders. Mr. Gold spend a few months courting Belle and he eventually married her. Although Maurice French never approved of the marriage for the most part she was happy with her beast. He was still the dark one but once Belle got pregnant with their first child something change. The curse was alter and the power belong to both them.

Emma and Neal remained with the same happiness they had in Tallahassee but now it's was complete because they had Henry and she had finally found her family. All of Storybooke began to see happiness, Mary Margaret and David were expecting their second child. Emma to was pregnant, it was funny seeing mother and daughter pregnant at the same time, but then again this was Storybooke, where families trees where so complex and age was only a number.


End file.
